A Day in the Life
by Emokid1337
Summary: A trip to see, what its like to a brother to Alvin


This is a story where the chipmunks, instead of being like 7 there 17, and instead of being the tiny little chipmunk there furries so their more like humans then they are animals, so their normal height and don't have the high squeaky voices, but they do still have all the fur and all that stuff…

I'm also making a character of my own and when the munks were 13 Dave adopted him:

Name: Myles

Race: Wolf

Age: 17

Appearance: Base color is black; stomach, chest, neck, mussel, hands, and feet all silver; bright ice blue eyes that change shades to that he's wearing or mood; usually found in punk clothing; long hair with silver high-lights; usually wears a black or white scarf with the Japanese kanji for 14 on it in the opposite color

Ok here it goes…

**Myles walks into his adopted brother Alvin's room to see him running around shirtless in his room grumbling to himself. Alvin looks up to see concerned blue eyes looking at him. Alvin stands up and looks at Myles, "hey, bro have you seen my black shirt with the red plaid?"**

**Myles thinks for a moment, "I think I heard Simon talking about borrowing it from you."**

"**oh yeah, now I remember him telling me that… what do you need?"**

"**I was going to ask you if you've seen my black scarf."**

"**um… no I don't think so sorry." Alvin answers sadly**

"**hm… that's my favorite one too, I'll ask Simon, maybe he knows." The wolf turns away and starts to walk down the hallway into the dining room. Alvin grabs a black shirt that looked like it had white bleach spots all over the front from his closet and heads down the hall.**

**As the two boys walk into the dining room their greeted by the smell of sizzling bacon, eggs, and white rice. Myles smells the air taking in all the scents of breakfast, " Smells like Theo's cooking today." **

" **Yeah, they Theo what's with the rice?" Alvin yells into the kitchen. Theodor walks out of the kitchen holding plates of food, " Don't you remember silly, its Myles' birthday today, so I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone!"**

**Alvin stands there looking confused, "oh yeah, sorry I forgot…" Alvin blushes out of embracement.**

**Myles laughs, " That's ok, I really, **_**really**_** don't want anything."**

**Simon walks down the stairs holding two packages, one was a medium size with something black wrapped around it, and the other was much smaller and green with a blue ribbon around it. Simon holds the smaller one, " This one is from Dave, he had to go to work."**

**Myles sits down at the table as Theo serves the food, the smell of the bacon fills the room. Simon sits down at the table and slides the presents to Myles, " Come on, open them!" Alvin exclaims thought a piece egg in his mouth. **

**Simon takes off his glasses and starts cleaning off the egg that Alvin spit out, " Alvin don't talk with your mouth full!" he looks at Myles, "just open the bigger one first." Myles looks up at the three pairs of eyes staring at him, he looks down the line; Theo's, big green eyes like newly grown leaves, Simon's the crystal blue eyes behind a small piece of glass almost as pure as ice, then Alvin's the chocolate brown eyes, they looked so warm. Seeing his new family and the love that they show towards him. He smiles, " OK, fine" he picks up the large package and starts untying the black 'ribbon', " Is this my, scarf…?" Myles asks picking up the blacks strip of cloth.**

"**Yeah I over heard you talking to Alvin about losing it and I found it in my room" Simon smiles.**

**Myles grins and grabs a part of the red wrapping of the package. He tears off the paper to find a black with red outlines of 3 crows in mid-flight with white classic writing in the background. Myles looks at the blankets for a long moment then looks up and just smiles. Simon smiles back at Myles, " I knew you'd like it!"**

" **Yes, yes I do!"**

**Theo pipes up, "I helped wrap the next one"**

**Myles laughs and picks up the little green box. He slowly takes off the to raise unnecessary suspense, Myles lifts off the cover to find a new shinny key in the bottom of the box.**

"**HAPPY 18TH**** BRO!!" all three of the chipmunks yell.**

**The boys finish there breakfast and clean up all the dishes for Dave, the boys walk outside and see Dave's large present for Myles sitting in the garage, it was a new shinny dark silver Lotus Elise with 6 point chrome rimes. (OOC: remember they are still famous singers and Dave put a lot of money into savings for things like this) The 4 stand there staring at the shiny new car, " Holy sh~" Alvin whispers**

**Myles takes a step towards the car and turns around to look at his brothers, " So who wants to go for a ride?"**

" **We could go and hang out at the mall." Simon suggests.**

" **Sounds good lets go!" Alvin yells as he climes into the shotgun side of the new car. The rest of the brothers get into the car, Simons ranting about how Alvin always getting shotgun is immediately silenced by seeing the cars black leather interior. Simon sits down in the soft leather seat, he places his hand lightly on the black upholstery, " Wow, this is amazing!"**

**Alvin grabs Myles' tail sitting next to him and whips it like it's a horses rein, " Come on, this thing has probably 200 horse-power, but I don't see it movin'"**

" **Fine, Fine! And leave my tail out of this!" Myles shouts at his brother taking his black tail from him. (OOC: Myles doesn't like people touching his tail XD) Myles puts the key in the ignition and turns it. The car starts silently and continually purrs as Myles pulls out of the drive way.**

**On there way to the mall the boys notice about 100 people that completely stop what their doing to look at the shinny muscle car. " Wow, this thing drives really nicely." Myles tries to say over the volume of the radio that his brother set.**

" **Yeah, it does!" Alvin yells back. The announcer on the radio gave the name of the song that just played and announces that the next song would be by the ever famous band, Alvin and the Chipmunks. The song starts and the chipmunks sing along with the radio. Myles can't help but smile at the three teenagers singing along with their own songs.**

**After 10 minutes of searching the boys finally find a parking spot. The 4 get out of the car, Myles locks all the doors making sure the security system was armed. The boys can hear people whispering either about the shinny car or that the stars from Alvin and the Chipmunks where at the mall at the same time they were. The 4 cant help but laugh about it. Alvin is the first to walk in the front door to the mall followed by Simon, Theodor, then Myles. All 4 are greeted by an wave of people screaming and yelling, asking for autographs, and, surprisingly calling out happy birthdays to Myles, by the time the boys broke out of the large crowd the boys were missing about 5 clumps of fur, each, and signed about 100 autographs. Myles whines, " They got to my tail!" he says stroking the area of his tail where a large clump of fur was tugged out. (OOC: T.T poor Myles)**

" **Yeah, they got some from my head too, the animals!" Simon yells back at them.**

**Alvin laughs, " Yeah, me too" he says rubbing the back of his head, "damnit' they get really annoying!" the other boys agree and head off to the shopping area, looking at different clothing stores finding shirts and jeans that they liked but just didn't buy. After a couple hours of looking the boys find themselves in the food court, they buy, and share a large cheese pizza. Alvin reaches over and grabs a slice of the pizza, " Oh yeah, we have a concert tomorrow night don't we?**

**Simon stares at him for a moment, "You don't remember!?"**

" **Um… I do now!" Alvin replies. **

**Theodor looks over at the wolf-boy who was finishing a piece of pizza, " Hey, are you going tomorrow?"**

**Myles smiles at his littlest brother and replies, " Of course, why wouldn't I?" Theodor just shrugs. Myles laughs.**

**Simon looks over at Myles, " You know, you should really play your violin at the concert." (OOC: I forgot to mention that Myles, though he cant say very well, he is an excellent violinist)**

**There's a long silence, or as silent as a malls food court gets, as Myles thinks about Simons question… " I don't know it's a little short notice."**

" **But it would nice to have all the Cellon (OOC: I don't know if I spelt that right so… yeah…) brothers performing tomorrow!" Alvin tells Myles.**

" **Maybe we can ask Dave to see if he can incorporate a violin solo into some of our songs." Simon offers.**

**Myles scratches his head, " Yeah, maybe. Hey, maybe we should leave so we don't get jumped again." he suggests**

" **Yeah, we should" they all agree. The boys start to head towards the main entrance to the mall, barely missing a large group of people on their way out. After much searching the boys find the car, they get in and Alvin once again turns up the volume of the radio. Myles pulls out of the malls parking lot and starts driving towards home.**

**The car pulls into the driveway, the boys see Dave standing in the garage, Alvin sinks into his seat, " Oh shi~, I hope he's not mad at us."**

**The boys step out of the car, Dave walks over to them, smiling, " So boys, how's the new car?"**

**Alvin laughs, " Oh, good I thought we were in trouble."**

" **No why would you boys get in trouble, its your brothers 18****th**** birthday, I expected you to go hang out" Dave smiles, and walks the boys into the house. " So how was your day?"**

**Simon sits down at the breakfast bar island, " Yeah we had some fun, but we had an idea that Myles could play the accompaniment to some of our song tomorrow night." Simon sighs, " But it would take along time to try and write an accompaniment the songs."**

**Dave smiles, " Actually Simon I have been writing Myles a violin accompaniment for a while now, so now its just up to him…" he looks over at Myles waiting for an answer.**

**Myles thinks for a moment, " Alright I'll do it"**

**Alvin smiles, " Yes, thank you!"**

" **This is going to be so awesome!" Theodor yells in joy**

**Simon stands up, " Yeah, but you'll have to start practicing and-…"**

**Myles smiles at them, " Dave already gave me the songs and I've have been practicing them"**

**Alvin hugs him, " Your so awesome!"**

**While the boys were talking Dave went upstairs and came down with a black box, " Ok, I'm sorry but there's just one more present for you" Dave set the box down, " I didn't bother to wrap it.**

**Myles looks down at the box that read 'Custom Electric Violin', Myles doesn't speak as he opens the black box to find and electric red Violin frame with black wind swirls around the frame, "Wow, this is amazing…" Myles takes his time looking at every detail the electric violin offered.**

" **And you can play that tomorrow at the concert too" Dave smiles. Myles walks up and hugs Dave.**

" **You know, I really haven't every had a birthday this great ever in my life" Myles says, " Thanks, thank you very much."**


End file.
